narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
was a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan and the main antagonist in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Background Momoshiki and his subordinate, Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, originate from an unknown location, which also contains its own Shinju, whose power supply has been depleted. Like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, they also wanted to recollect all chakra and create it into a new chakra fruit, which would grant unlimited power, eternal youth, and immortality. Fearful of their arrival, Kaguya created the White Zetsu Army in order to fend off against them should they ever attempt to steal her chakra. Their actions and whereabouts during the multiple centuries between Kaguya's two separate sealings is largely unknown, and it is unclear why they waited so long to travel to Earth and attempt to accomplish their goals. Personality Momoshiki is typically calm, collected, and calculating. However, he has been prone to demonstrate sadistic tendencies, which was shown during his and Kinshiki's attack on Konoha, where he laughed after seeing distressed citizens while firing his elemental attacks. Momoshiki also has a severe superiority complex and thought very lowly of people other than himself, calling Naruto, Sasuke, Boruto and Sarada "lowly beings". Likewise, he also cares very little for other people, even his closest comrade. When he was in a difficult situation, he absorbed Kinshiki without second thought in order to claim more power for himself. Similar to Boruto Uzumaki at the beginning of the film, Momoshiki was also uninterested in hard-work, preferring to absorb and use the techniques of others instead of relying on his own personal strength. Any effort disgusted Momoshiki, and he was even greatly angered when his clothes were ripped during his final battle against his enemies. He was like a son to Kinshiki.Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel Appearance Momoshiki had pale skin, white hair with a pale-blue tint which he kept in a long ponytail. His hair was parted down the middle in a zig-zag pattern, and his head was adorned with a pair of flat, curved horns which more resembled the ears of an animal. He had delicate facial features and his eyebrows were cut very short as a symbol of nobility. He dressed in a traditional white kariginu hunting robe, baggy pants, a pair of tengu-geta, and a single black glove on his left hand, with a hole cut into the palm to display the Rinnegan which was red colour. He also wore a transparent veil over his head. After absorbing Kinshiki, Momoshiki's appearance took a drastic change including; dark black eye sclerae, blank white eye irides, dark-red skin, his horns changing into more typical sharpened bull horns, white markings under his eyes and a massive increase in size. His Rinnegan on his palms turned purple and awakened a third one on his forehead. Abilities Momoshiki was an extraordinarily powerful being who, alongside Kinshiki, was deemed as a threat greater than Kaguya, the progenitor of chakra. After absorbing Kinshiki, he became able to fight on equal ground with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, who were both powered by the Rinnegan and Six Paths Sage Mode respectively. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Ōtsutsuki, Momoshiki was gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He could also absorb any technique that he encountered, as well as an opponent's chakra. Momoshiki possessed enormous strength, sending Naruto back crashing through a wall with a single kick. He could also move swiftly to avoid enemy attacks. Upon absorbing Kinshiki's power, Momoshiki became strong enough to battle both Naruto and Sasuke in hand-to-hand combat at the same time. Dōjutsu Byakugan Momoshiki wielded the Byakugan in both eyes, granting him near 360° vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system amongst other abilities. Rinnegan Momoshiki wielded the Rinnegan in the palms of his hands. He could absorb ninjutsu with his right, and utilise said ninjutsu with his left. By using his Rinnegan, he can also turn any target into chakra edibles, granting him their abilities once consumed. Unlike other Rinnegan wielders, Momoshiki's Rinnegan was red in colour instead of light purple, resembling the Rinne Sharingan. However, after transforming from his absorption of Kinshiki, the Rinnegan in Momoshiki's palms turned purple and he gained an additional purple Rinnegan on his forehead. He could create black receivers as well. Ninjutsu Momoshiki has shown great mastery of the ninjutsu he absorbs, and he could enhance it with his own chakra to use it on a much greater scale, as seen with Gyūki's Tailed Beast Ball and Shikamaru's Shadow Sewing Technique. He could also create living things by manipulating natural aspects from his surroundings: from a demonic fire phoenix, to a giant lava golem which was powerful enough to battle a Susanoo-clad Kurama. He is also capable of flight. Nature Transformation With his Rinnegan, Momoshiki mastered all five elemental nature transformations easily through absorbing his enemies' chakra. Momoshiki's Fire and Lightning Release were particularly strong, both able to overpower Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Susanoo and severely burn him. He could also perform Wood Release, capable of manipulating the Shinju's roots and create spears. Fūinjutsu Momoshiki is well-versed in fūinjutsu, especially those pertaining to his clan. He used various methods in an attempt to extract Kurama from Naruto's body, such as an ancient Ōtsutsuki fūinjutsu ritual as well as a combination of black receivers and Lightning Release. Bukijutsu In battle, Momoshiki wielded a black staff, which he used proficiently to hold his own against highly skilled swordsmen such as Darui and Sasuke. After absorbing Kinshiki, he became capable of creating various red glowing ninja tools such as a sledgehammer, swords, halberd, kris, celurit, and chains. Epilogue Boruto: Naruto the Movie Momoshiki and Kinshiki encountered Sasuke in another dimension as he was seeking information on a threat greater than Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. In a blizzard, Kinshiki fought against Sasuke, while Momoshiki watched from afar and was enticed by the power of Sasuke's Rinnegan. Following Sasuke from afar, Momoshiki and Kinshiki eventually made their way to the real world and began their quest to gather chakra. They first encountered Killer B in Kumogakure, and Momoshiki easily manages to defeat him by absorbing his attack and using it against him. He then absorbs Gyūki's chakra from within Killer B and leaves them both to die in the ravine. Unsatisfied with their chakra consumption, they then focused their attention on their next objective: capturing the Nine Tails by kidnapping its current jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage. Momoshiki and Kinshiki appeared in Konohagakure during the Chūnin Exams and created a massive chaos. Momoshiki remained on the side while Kinshiki destroyed most of the arena and tried to attack Sasuke and his daughter. Momoshiki calmly walked past a frightened Boruto, who tried to use his Kote to attack him but all of his attacks were absorbed through Momoshiki's Rinnegan. Sasuke related to Naruto his past encounter with the two enemies and they are a stronger threat than Kaguya. When asked by Naruto what they wanted, Momoshiki explains he and Kinshiki want to gather Kaguya's scattered chakra and complete what Kaguya failed to do by cultivating it into cinnabar panacea, which he says will grant them eternal youth and supernatural powers. Because of Kurama's powerful chakra, they desired to take Naruto and extract the beast so they could use it for their own purposes. Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacked Naruto, Sasuke, and their children, leading Naruto and Sasuke to combine Kurama and Susanoo to shield themselves. All the while, Momoshiki laughed hysterically at their efforts. To end the battle, Momoshiki created a giant black ball that was amplified by the technique he stole from Boruto and launched it upon them. Ultimately, Naruto allowed himself to be captured by Momoshiki and Kinshiki to protect his son, Sasuke, and Sarada. Momoshiki and Kinshiki took Naruto to another dimension and bound him to begin the ritual of extracting Kurama from inside him. Sasuke, Boruto, and the four other Kage arrived to rescue Naruto. Momoshiki fought Sasuke while the other Kage fought against Kinshiki and got defeated with ease. Wanting to finish everyone off once and for all, Momoshiki turned Kinshiki into a chakra pill and swallowed him, which increased his strength and his body underwent a drastic change. Naruto and Sasuke fought against him and almost had the advantage until Momoshiki briefly knocked Naruto out and severally burns Sasuke with his Lava Release. However, they managed to defeat Momoshiki by combining Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode with Sasuke's Susanoo. However, Katasuke used his Kote in an attempt to kill him for good, but his attacks were absorbed by Momoshiki, restoring his strength. He captured the other Kage with his technique and tried once more to extract Kurama from inside Naruto. With no other options, Sasuke decided to have Boruto use Rasengan to put an end to the threat. Boruto hit Momoshiki with his small Rasengan and freed his father and the other Kage. Naruto then lent Boruto his chakra to help his son create a Parent and Child Rasengan while Sasuke distracted Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to launch his attack on Momoshiki, destroying him for good. Trivia * Similar to how Kaguya was named, Momoshiki's naming convention seems to follow the Japanese folklore motif. It is a reference to Momotarō, while Kinshiki is a reference to Kintarō. References id:Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki it:Momoshiki Otsutsuki